Astone
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: Has it always been dislike turned love just because of a few reawakened memories? Mamoru wakes in a cold sweat after a strange dream about a girl with golden hair. Usagi uses logic to coax out a confession!
1. Chapter 1: Astone

_**Astone**_

The change began in their exchanges with one another, slowly at first.

A backhanded compliment one day became a slightly concealed smile the next.

Neither would admit to any thing other than deep seeded resentment for the other to anyone.

There are those times, brief in their existence as they may be, that let's others glimpse the undercurrent of affection that builds in each confrontation.

That is where the story, finally, begins it's fated nascent.

It began as any other for our illustrious duo. Each separately going about their day as usual, which of course means that Usagi was late for classes and received detention from Haruna-sensei first thing.

Mamoru on the other hand, punctual to a fault, had an uneventful day.

The norm to any that knew the two.

It seemed that fate had ideas for them they could not deter from.

(Ever wondered how Usagi always got detention that extended her day at school, placing her time of arrival at the crown just moments behind Mamoru's)?

It was blindingly bright in the afternoon sun. Even the birds hardly made a sound, cloaked in the heat of the day. Heavy footsteps clomped down the sidewalk on the path to the Crown game center. A sigh escaped as soon as she faced the sliding glass doors of her daily escape. Motoki turned when the sound reached his ears.

"Usagi-san, sorry the arcade is closed today." Motoki said with an apologetic smile.

Usagi's face fell as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Oh? What happened?"

Motoki stood back to look at his sign on the door. "We are having it repainted. It should only take a few days. I will be working with Unazuki at the Fruit parlor until then."

She nodded her head. "Well I guess I can live without Sailor V for that long." she said with a short laugh.

Motoki's eyes crinkled when he smiled back and another sigh almost slipped past her lips, although for a completely different reason that the first. _He's just so cute! _Usagi thought with a smile.

"Come on up and I'll buy you a soda." He offered

"Really? Thanks' Motoki-onii-san!" Usagi squealed as she jumped into the air. Just then the hold on her satchel went lax and it flew into the space behind her.

She heard a thunk and then "Ouch!" Usagi cringed at the voice.

"Oh no."

"Odango!" Usagi ran without looking back at the infuriated man stalking after her.

Motoki turned and grabbed Mamoru's upper arm as he sped by.

"Let go Motoki." He said darkly.

"Mamoru calm down. You know she didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

Mamoru glared at him. "Nothing is an accident with that girl. She is going to give me brain damage."

"You can't damage what you don't have!" Her voice floated back to them from around the corner, safely out of sight.

Mamoru's face turned red as his eyes narrowed. "Just wait until Motoki let's go you little brat!" A mocking pfff was all he got in response.

"Come on Chiba, lay off." Mamoru's shoulders slumped as he realized just what he was doing on a sidewalk in front of passers by.

A harsh "Fine." was forced out as Motoki let go of his arm. He brushed the wrinkles out of his deep blue shirt while Motoki closed the gate on the shop front.

"Come on." Motoki said turning to the direction Usagi had run off in. "I was going to treat Usagi to a soda, how about something to cool your bruised ego… Uh head?" Motoki laughed patting Mamoru on the back.

He shot a dirty look at his blond friend. "Yeah why not."

As Mamoru turned the corner he dropped Usagi's bag into her hands. "You might want to keep a tighter grip next time, you spazed out Odango Atama." He growled from between his teeth.

Usagi glared and followed them up to the fruit parlor, sticking out her tongue at the back of his head.

The three strode in and sat at the counter, Motoki sitting in the middle to prevent another bout of violence from the two antagonists.

Motoki's sister came over to take their orders and began a conversation with Usagi after placing drinks in front of them.

Unazuki leaned over the counter whispering something to the other girl making her laugh.

Mamoru's eyebrow shot up as he glanced at her.

Shaking his head he scoffed. "Motoki I don't understand how you can put up with that kid every day. Doesn't she drive you insane?"

Motoki just smiled as his friend ranted.

"I know you have a sister, but I don't see her acting like Odango over there." He went back to sipping his drink with a sigh.

"She's getting to you huh?" Motoki grinned.

Mamoru nearly sprayed him in soda. "You can't be serious!" He choked out. "You and your asinine beliefs."

"She's getting to you." He stated with a nod. His green eyes sparkling with humor over his friends incredulous look.

"Usagi-Chan!" sounded a chorus of voices from the entrance.

"Mina-san!" A group of girls came through the doors with smiles on their faces for the blond headed ball of energy bouncing toward them.

"Ne, I thought you all had things to do today."

Rei flipped her raven locks over her shoulder. "Grandpa let me go early. He said my negative thoughts were driving away all the girls from the temple."

"We had an electrical malfunction while studying. All the computers crashed. I think some one uploaded a virus." Ami said with a frown. Usagi thought she heard a muttered "Ingrates." from the blue haired girl but couldn't be sure.

"I ditched practice. There wasn't any one there that posed a challenge. Weak little collage kids." Makoto scoffed.

Mamoru and Motoki blanched a bit after overhearing her statement, Motoki's shoulders slumped as he leaned over his drink. Usagi laughed and grabbed her arm.

"That's too bad, but now we can get a booth and gossip!" She glanced at Mamoru.

"Motoki-san, Thank you for the soda!"

"No problem Usagi." He said as she made he way over to the booth her friends had piled into.

Mamoru shuddered. "Great now they're _all_ becoming like _her_."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to insult her Mamoru? You know she's a very nice young lady."

Mamoru stared at his friend for a moment, then shook his head with a scoff.

"Motoki, listen to your self for a second. Odango is not a young lady. She's a whining, lazy kid! If she ever applies herself Japan would probably sink into the ocean."

"Let's hope you are the only one left in Japan when that happens!" Said a voice behind them.

Motoki had a pained look on his face as Mamoru slowly turned in his seat to face the irate girl standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oi! Odango, don't you know it is rude to listen to others conversations?"

"Well, Mamoru no Baka, since I only came over to order sodas for my friends I would say I wasn't eavesdropping." She said with a jab of her thumb over a shoulder. He watched as her hair slipped around her like silk. Mamoru shook himself mentally '_what the hell!' _

"There are a lot of things you say, Odango that aren't true." He growled.

A look of shock crossed her face. "How dare you! I do not lie."

'Well, not well anyway." Rei snorted as she came up to stand beside the small blond who stood with her hands planted on her hips.

Which drew his attention once again to the short white skirt she was wearing that skimmed her thighs.

He drew his lips into a thin line at that thought.

The other girls came up behind Rei as Usagi sputtered.

"See even your own friends say so." Mamoru smirked, trying to cover his traitorous thoughts.

"Rei only agrees with you because she thinks your cute." Usagi steamed as Rei's face turned red.

"But while we are on the subject, my friends like me. Funny but the only friend I ever see you with is Motoki-san! Maybe your egotistical, sour, standoffish ways see to that."

Every one looked stunned at the words pouring from Usagi's mouth. Mamoru paled slightly as she continued to rant.

"You might have intelligence and ambition in your life to be something I could never hope to reach for, but you are letting that overshadow actually living said life!

If you want something good to happen you should stop pushing away people that can help you come closer to that goal with love and support.

Maybe then you would stop getting clunked in the head by my stuff all the time.

Karma is definitely trying to tell you something Chiba. Only you don't want to listen. Stubborn Jerk!"

Usagi was almost out of breath and her face was warm, but she had finally told him off.

Then she began to feel anxious thinking she may have hurt his feelings.

Mamoru blinked and cleared his throat. "Well, you know what Uasagi-san?" He stood up and leaned in closer to her. Usagi blushed as her eyes grew bigger.

"You might just have me there."

Gasps came from the four girls, and Motoki, at his proclamation.

"What… did you just say" Usagi said stepping closer with a strange glimmer in her eyes.

Motoki shot his friend a speculative glance. Mamoru started backing away with his hands up, waving as he shook his head. "Now, don't take it the wrong way Odango." He said quickly.

"How am I supposed to take that comment Mamoru-Baka?"

"Are… are you saying you were… wrong?" Rei said in disbelief.

Mamoru let out a soft growl as he grabbed his books off the counter and backed to the door. "I'm saying maybe, this… one time, that Odango might not be too far off from the truth." He turned and ran for it.

Usagi looked perplexed for a moment before her eyes lit up and her finger stabbed the air.

"Ah ha! I've got you now Mamoru-Baka. Oh ho, you will never hear the end of this!" Usagi shouted flying out the door behind him, her hand still raised in triumph.

Ami giggled "She really is quite exuberant." Makoto snorted back a laugh.

Rei still had a funny look on her face as she went to sit back at the booth. "I can't believe it." She said softly.

"Well, in all probability, it was just a matter of time before Usagi-Chan got something right in perspective." Ami said sitting down to open her study guide.

Makoto sighed along with Motoki.

"What a day."

A/N: I want to know what situation the readers want to see these two get into for the continuing chapters, so let me know! Hope you all liked it how ever brief it was. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking suspicion

**Sneaking suspicion**

Mamoru dodged down another ally on the way home and sighed in relief as he watched the small girl with twin golden streamers of hair fly past his hiding place in her mad dash to catch up to him.

He groaned and rubbed a hand across his face.

What had gotten into him back at the Fruit parlor?

Saying something like that. Of course Odango would want to hold it over him.

"Why did I say that aloud?" He asked himself.

_The heat must have gotten to me. _He thought. Maybe Motoki's influence had something to do with it.

_No way. I need to go home and sleep it off. That's all there is to it. Nothing more. Stupid Furuhata and his crazy mind games! _

Mamoru pushed off the brick wall he was leaning against and peered around the corner. Not seeing his nemesis anywhere he took off for home.

He made it to his apartment building in one piece and, with a glance over his shoulder, ducked in from the burgeoning twilight.

Usagi huffed in frustration when, after an hour of searching, she had to give up on teasing Mamoru.

"Until we meet again Chiba." She growled with her hand clenched in a fist.

***

Mamoru dreamed that night, not of his elusive princess, but of a garden. Sakura petals drifted past on the breeze as soft laughter reached his ears. He made his way through paths of flowers. Iris, hyacinths and forget- me- not's danced near his feet.

The wind picked up and the sound of the fallen blooms made the sound of a sigh.

"Mamoru." A soft voice called from within the trees.

Moving forward once more at the call, he came to a clearing and was met by a sight that shook him to the core.

The suns light danced along her skin, lingering on her golden hair to make it glimmer with her movements. She twirled on her bare toes to face him.

"Mamoru." came a whisper from her pink lips. She came to a stop mid spin and threw open her arms as a bright warmth enveloped him.

Mamoru shot up out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Usagi?" He gasped in disbelief. "No way."

He flung back the covers and strode out to his balcony.

The soft lights of the city were a welcome sight as he stared into the distance.

"Of all people to dream of!" he groaned.

Mamoru stood there watching as the darkness faded with the sunrise.

***

"Whahh! To wake up so early on a Sunday is a travesty!"

Luna, Usagi's cat, rolled her eyes. "You have a lot to do today Usagi. Practice with the senshi, as well as a meeting about this Tuxedo Mask we have been seeing lately. You need this so you can rely on your self and not depend on the others being there to pull you out of dangerous situations."

Usagi stared at the feline for a moment. "You know sometimes you are really long winded." She muttered under her breath before springing into action.

"I heard that you know." grumbled Luna.

Usagi let out a nervous laugh and gathered up her clothes for the day.

"See you Luna." She said as she slipped out of her room slamming the door behind her.

After changing in the bathroom she found her mother downstairs with the morning paper.

"Did papa already leave?"

Ikuko glanced up at her daughter. " Mmm. He took Shingo to the fishing pier."

"Ah, so they won't be back until late. Is it alright if I stay over at Rei-Chan's tonight?"

"Of course, just get your homework finished." Ikuko said sternly.

Usagi felt her face turn red. " Heh heh, I've got it all right here." She patted her pack as she turned to run out the door. "I'm going."

***

All too soon Usagi had arrived at her destination. The shrine steps loomed before her making her shudder with dread. She never knew what would happen once she crossed through the Torii at the top.

Rei had been known to throw a fit or two in Usagi's direction, making the girl shirk at these visits.

The blond sighed and made her way up, her feet dragging with every step. The girls were all standing near the top of the steps waiting for her.

"Hey every one what's going on?"

"We are going on a trip." Rei said with a wide grin.

"Where to?" Usagi asked with a wary look in her eye.

" Zempuku-ji Temple." Rei sighed with a gleeful sparkle in her eye.

Usagi blanched. She would never understand the whole priestess thing her friend was so passionate about.

_I mean come on, a temple? It's not like she's never seen one before. _Usagi grumbled to herself as she peered around at Rei's grandfather, who was sweeping the grounds behind them.

Ami took that moment to peek out from her book on old myths of the Endo period.

"Zempuku-ji Temple is home to the oldest ginkgo tree in Tokyo. I believe they last calculated it to be around seven hundred years. It is a very educational experience Usagi."

"Might do you some good for once." Rei's voice dripped with derision.

The others started down the steps, passing the rapidly reddening girl quickly.

"Rei!" Usagi whined. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

The black haired priestess gave a mocking laugh as she glided down the steps to the street. "Can't help it if you make it easy, Odango!"

"Mou, Rei-Chan. Don't be like that!" She called after them, tripping down the steps.

"Rei-Channnn!"

***

Mamoru grimaced when he heard the oh-so familiar wailing just ahead.

Looking ahead, one could see the group of girls his nemesis always hung around with slowly moving away from the shrines steps where, at the base, was a bawling Usagi.

He derived that she had fallen down said steps.

"What a surprise there." He said to him self with a snort.

Seeing as they had not spotted him he thought about just turning in the other direction to avoid another, migraine inducing diatribe with the mouthy blond on the ground.

"Mamoru-san!"

_Too late. _He schooled his features as the dark haired girl ran towards him.

"Yo."

Rei blushed as she saddled up beside him. "Ohayougozaimasu. Mamoru-san, how are you today?"

_She is seriously batting her lashes at me._

He looked at her funny and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm good. Are you all going some where?"

_Please let them be going in the opposite direction from me._

"Ah, hai. We were planning on going to the Zempuku temple. Would you like to go?"

"Well, I kind of had…"

"Great so you'll come?"

"…plans. I suppose for a little while." he wheezed out as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her.

"Mina! Mamoru-san will accompany us. Isn't that great?!"

"Ah yeah Rei. The more the merrier, ne Ami-Chan?" Makoto said in a tight voice as she nudged the girl beside her.

"Oh! Right. Every one should go at least once in their life time…" The words ran off as she watched the couple fly past.

"Usagi, get up and let's go!" Rei shouted back.

Still sniffling the blond walked up beside her other two friends. They all watched after the fiery priestess and her near helpless, unwilling, partner as they came to the cross walk.

"Come on!" Her voice prodded them into action and they hurried to catch up with the pair.

"Why does Mamoru-Baka have to come?" whined Usagi.

_My sentiments' exactly Odango. _Mamoru thought looking down at the, he supposed somewhat crazy, middle-schooler clinging to his arm.

A/N: I just wanted to insert a definition about the title of this story for anyone who was curious to know.

**Astound: **to surprise someone greatly: to overwhelm and stun somebody with sudden surprise

[14th century. Alteration of _astoned_, past participle of _**astone**_ "stun,"via

Old French _estoner _assumed Vulgar Latin _extonare _"thunder out"]


	3. Chapter 3 Wait, what?

**A/N: **This is not very long.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. All places in this chapter are real places in Japans' Azabu-Juban province, except for Yao which is near Osaka.  
I don't own them either.

* * *

Trips to old temples was not her cup of tea.

Even if Ami said you need to visit at least once in your life, being part of our culture and all, still didn't mean she had to like it.

Especially when she was trying to avoid the very person standing next to her.

Just then a well muscled arm brushed against her and she glared at the offending appendage.

They were standing at the very back of the group of tourists and natives alike, while the guide told of how the temple was damaged in the air raid of 1945 and they had the new main hall brought from Yao in 1970 to replace the destroyed original.

Mamoru lost interest after learning that the founder of Keio University was buried there. Every thing else just buzzed in his ear after he had brushed his arm against Usagi.

It had been purely accidental, but he couldn't help but notice the small electric tingles that rushed through him at contact. She on the other hand looked about ready to bite his arm off.

"Sorry." he mumbled, shifting his body away from hers.

Usagi blinked a few times and whispered "Don't worry about it."

Soon the tour was over and they had time to buy omiyage for their families.

Ami sighed as they past the flowing well. "That was wonderful, don't you think so Makoto-Chan?"

Makoto gave her a funny side glance and chuckled. "Sure was Ami. Why don't we stop somewhere for a bite to eat?"

Usagi perked up and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh can we Rei? I wann'a eat taiyaki!"

Rei rolled her eyes until she saw the others nodding along with the bouncy blond. "Alright. Hiroo park is just across the way, let's find a vendor."

Usagi pumped her fist in the air with joy as she ran ahead of the others.

"Sorry about that Mamoru-San, Usagi can be so immature."

Mamoru looked down at Rei, his eyes holding a hint of annoyance.

"I don't think so Rei. She seems to pick the mood up rather well. I really need to go now. Thanks for the… trip. I have a lot of stuff to do, so Ja!" He gave a half hearted wave and took off towards Hiroo station.

Rei was confused as she watched him practically jog away.

_Did he get mad at me for what I said about Usagi?_

She snorted and smirked. _There is no way he'd be interested in that lame brain.  
_The priestess shrugged and followed the others in their quest for sustenance.

Usagi felt only a tad disappointed that Mamoru had gone. _He should have at least said goodbye. _But her mind was on more important matters in moments spotting the taiyaki vendor up ahead.

"I want six please!" she shouted, bouncing to a stop before the frazzled looking vendor. He caught her bright smile and, chuckling, handed her a few more for free.

***

Mamoru thought over his reaction to Rei's snippy comment about Usagi the whole ride back, opting for the bus instead.

_Why did I get that upset when I insult Usagi on a daily basis? _

_Am I… no that can't be it. _

_Can it? _

His face wore a puzzled expression, even after meeting up with his colleagues.

They teased him mercilessly about love troubles, never having seen **the**Chiba Mamoru look so ruffled.

He just glared and ignored their jeers but deep down he began to wonder if perhaps they were on to something.

Deeming this to "not be his week" he headed for home shortly after the meeting concluded.

What he needed was a long shower and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Omiyage: souvenir

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I lost my inspiration for this and didn't want to finish, but decided I don't like to leave things so here is what I could squeeze out of my muse. She's a bit frightened of me now so I don't know when I will update. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day. ~_o


End file.
